


Starting Here, Starting Now

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Adama and Roslin crossed paths before the Cylon attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Here, Starting Now

**Disclaimer:** Ron D. Moore and Universal Studios own owns the characters, Hart  & Rodgers own the song _Where or When_. 

  


_It seems we stood and talked like this before. We looked at each other in the same way then, but I can’t remember where or when..._

When they first met, she was their leader. She’s civilian. He’s Military. They’re from different worlds, different understandings of the world and when they first encountered each other, Adama proceeded to disregard and overrule her. He laid claim to a future; appealed to her humanity; told her the truth – that they needed a reason to live because living isn’t enough. 

Even then, that soft voice had caused a spark and she’s sure she’s heard it before. Something familiar that beckons her, like a distant memory. 

_Some things that happen for the first time, seem to be happening again…_

**I.**

When she first heard his voice, Roslin was in the hospital visiting her mother… and it seems silly now, fanciful, but she’s sure Adama was there - in the hospital room next door. She remembers hearing a man and woman fighting – exchanging blame, remembers looking out into the hospital corridor and though she couldn’t see his face, though his back was to her, she remembers the words cutting though her. 

“He’s gone – Zak is gone…” and the mans voice is so soft… so heartbroken… and Laura had returned to her mother’s side, wishing she could do something for him… this quiet man, so contained in his grief. 

_Things you do, come back to you, as if they knew the way. Oh, the tricks your mind can play._

**II.**

When she first saw him, she was new to politics. Adar had just convinced her to join his campaign, part of her job entailed PR and as Admiral Mellinger is giving her a tour of the military base on _Caprica,_ her eyes set on a young dark-haired Ensign at work on a viper. 

Something seemed familiar about him but Laura couldn’t place him. It was the way he moved; Laura felt like she’d studied the Ensign for hours, spent sleepless nights thinking about him but she’s sure they’ve never met. Almost sure…

_The smile you are smiling, you were smiling then but I can’t remember where or when…_

**III.**

When they first met, she’s four years old, being carried in her father’s arms. They’re in a shuttle bay in some far reign of space, waiting to board. Laura watches the solemn young woman standing in the queue behind them with fascination. She wonders what the lady has to be so serious about. With her is a young boy, equally as serious. His eyes filled with melancholy, as if carrying the world’s sadness within him. 

It’s a recurring memory and Laura’s not sure if she invented it but sometimes, in dreams, she hears the woman saying; “Come along William.” 

_It seems we stood and talked like this before. We looked at each other in the same way then but I can’t remember where or when…_

Before Laura ever met him… she’s sure she knew him.


End file.
